Tied Together With An Everlasting Bond
by xoxo41
Summary: Sequel to I'd Give Anything. Edward is human and life has been perfect for the past three months. Of course life can never remain normal and safe for long. New Joys and heartbreaks threaten to shatter the life that Edward and Bella have started together.
1. Chapter 1 New Life

_In case your not caught up with what happened in I'd Give Anything, here it is:_

_1) Edward is human._

_2) Jacob died giving Edward his humanity._

_3) I think even my regular readers forgot this one: Edward still has a mystery gift to give to Bella._

_4) Bella and Edward are married._

_5) Alice had a vision, but she hasn't told anybody what that vision was about._

_6) Renee is pregnant._

_7) The rest of the Cullens are still vampires._

_Alright, here we go. The sequel to I'd Give Anything._

_Enjoy (: (And P.S., no major Breaking Dawn spoilers (I will warn you if they are major) But nevertheless, there are spoilers.)_

* * *

_** Other men have seen angels, but I have seen thee, and thou art enough. -G. Moore.**_

"We could have it here."

"Here?"

"Yes. Why not? I would love to throw a huge occasion at our house."

"Wouldn't my original house be a more practical choice? There would be more breathing room."

"I love that you have to breath, now."

Edward looked at me, and rolled his eyes, trying to hide his humor.

"Think about it. Alright? I would love to show Renee and Charlie my new house. I know they, especially Renee, are dying to see it."

Edward smiled, and kissed me on the lips. It was quick, but more than a peck. I sighed. "We'll see. Though you probably know that you're going to get your way." He teased. "_Again_."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

Edward and I got married August first. It was a very surreal and fairy-tale experience. It was hard to believe that I was so against it in the f irst place. Our honeymoon was at an island; Isle Esme. We stayed there for two weeks, then came home. It was then that Edward showed me a cottage, our new house, a few miles from his home. Personally, I loved the place. I thought it was so cute and homey. It wasn't bright, like the Cullen's house, it was darker. Filled with browns, maroons, darker colors like that. Only our bedroom was lighter, modeled after the bedroom we shared at Isle Esme. Almost completely white. My paradise, as I often called it.

Life for the past three months have been great. It was a little weird, what living with Charlie for several years, and before that, Renee, and suddenly your living in a house with the love of your existence; not that it took long to get used to. I adjusted perfectly fine.

It's true, I haven't seen Charlie since the wedding, or Renee, or any of my friends. We have just been busy. We go grocery shopping together (I can't let Edward go alone or else we' d be eating nothing but chocolate chip cookies...), we go jogging every morning, and we eat together. Life is prefect, flawless, and completely amazing.

It was just this morning that Edward reminded me that Thanksgiving was in a week. Now I was arguing with him. I wanted to host dinner here, show off my house and everything. Edward, being a man and all, wouldn't understand. It was something that every woman has fantasized about at least once in their life. The big fairy-tale wedding—check—the honeymoon that is everything you've dreamed of and more—check— and, finally, showing off your house to your family and friends. The list was longer, but wasn't entirely important at the moment. Starting a family, and, my personal fantasy, one day baby sitting our grandchildren on a porch swing, were things that would happen longer done the line...Years.

I started walking towards the large kitchen.

"Would you like anything to eat?" I asked. It was around lunchtime, about twelve thirty. Edward had passed on breakfast, so I knew he must have been hungry.

"Whatever you have, love."

I smiled to myself—the words never failed to send a thrill of excitement through me—and tripped. I caught myself on the refrigerator door before I bashed my head on the ceramic tile.

"Bella?"

Edward's half-concerned, half-amused voice came from the bedroom. He ran out and saw me. I must have looked ridiculous. At least least I _felt _ridiculous. One hand holding on to the handle while the rest of my body was in an odd position. I would have laughed at myself, probably.

Edward's lips twitched, but he rushed to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist while the other one held the hand that was just holding onto the handle.

"What am I going to do with you?" He whispered in my ear, chuckling.

"Do your worst," I whispered back, kissing him in a way that made my intentions clear. My stomach growled after a minute.

"Drat," I complained.

"We will see how you feel after you eat. Agreed?" He asked, getting up, then offering me his hand.

"Agreed," I said, then took his outstretched hand and he pulled me up.

Working in sync we made homemade pizza. I always enjoy cooking with Edward. We never talked much—mostly because of my fear of slicing my finger...—but that was what was generally so great about it. We communicated without words; smiles and body language were our communication.

We ate on our porch, talking about where we would set up the dinner tables, for Thanksgiving. I tried to hide my victorious smile. Of course, I already knew Edward was going to give in...He couldn't refuse anything that would make me happy. I knew how he felt, I was the same way with him.

"We could use the basement. Since it's finished and everything," I suggested, picturing it in my mind. I shrugged, it seemed like the more practical choice.

"Yes. That would work. It's the most reasonable choice."

I nodded, trying to seem indifferent. I got up from my seat and grabbed his lunch plate. He smiled at me as I opened up the screen door to take the plates into the kitchen. I began to rinse them off when I remembered I had to go somewhere tonight.

I yelled loud enough that he would here me through the screen door. "Esme and I are going to work on the quilt tonight. I promised her."

His response was surprising to me. "That's fine. I was going to go over there sometime this week anyway."

My eyebrows pulled down in confusion. "Why?" I yelled back.

"I've been meaning to ask Carlisle some questions."

His tone was nonchalant, so I tried to just ignore the curiosity. I set the plates in the dish washer and hit the _start_ button, yelling a quick, "Be right there," to Edward and made my way to the laundry room.

I turned off the dryer and grabbed all of the clothes that couldn't be dried all of the way, unless I wanted them to shrink. I began hanging them on a long rope Edward had stapled to wooden ceiling while humming my lullaby.

I finished hanging the clothes and turned back to the dryer to restart it, to dry all of the clothes that needed fully dry. I stopped humming to blow a piece of stray hair out of my face, and saw Edward standing against the door frame. His arms were crossed and his emerald eyes were soft and smoldering. I looked down, blushing, and made my way over to him.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, breathing in his intoxicating scent. Even as a human his smell made my head spin. I smiled when I felt the warmth of him, and felt the soft, steady beating of his heart. I don't know if I'll ever get used to it—feeling his heart beats. I squeezed him tighter, trying to get closer to him. I sighed with satisfaction.

He sighed, too, and began humming where I left off. He paused to lift my chin up with his finger and kissed my forehead; only to begin humming again.

The song came to a close and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I told you I would help you with the laundry."

I smiled. "Yes, but I don't mind."

"I don't want to be like those other husbands who make their wives to all the work."

"You're not making me. I don't mind doing it." I explained.

He kissed the tip of my nose and chuckled. "You are _so _stubborn."

I shrugged. I was.

I reached onto the tip of my toes and kissed his warm lips. I felt him smile under me.

"I feel fine now," I hinted, my body making my intentions clear.

He laughed. "So you do."

And with that he carried me to our bedroom.

It was a good thing that vampires never slept, because by the time Edward and I got to the Cullen's it was already eleven o' clock. We were both exhausted, but that was our fault. I promised Esme that I would come over tonight, and I knew it would hurt her feelings if I decided to cancel. Besides, tomorrow was Saturday. I could sleep in.

Edward parked his silver Volvo on the grass we walked to the door, hand and hand. He didn't bother to knock or ring the doorbell, so he just walked in.

Alice and Rosalie were sprawled across the floor playing checkers. Alice was winning, of course. Personally, I didn't get it. What's the fun playing a game when the other person already knew what moves you were going to make?

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were watching CNN. They didn't look particularly interested, but what else is there to do at night when you don't sleep? When Carlisle saw us he immediately got up from his position and walked over to us. Esme was already at the door when we came in; waiting for our arrival.

"I am so happy you could come tonight, Bella." Esme greeted me with a hug, then moved onto Edward.

"I have missed you so much, son," she confessed to Edward.

Edward smiled at her. "As I have missed you." Then he turned to Carlisle. "Can I speak with you?" He asked. Carlisle immediately could tell it was a private issue, and gestured to his office.

"Of course," he said in his honey voice.

"I'll be right back, love," he whispered in my ear, then walked up the stairs to Carlisle's office.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett boomed from the couch. "It's a good thing you and Edward took a break. I was wondering when you were going to get tired."

I was going to throw back a sarcastic remark, but then thought better of it. It would only add fuel to the fire.

"Hi, Emmett," I said politely. "Nice to see you again, Jasper."

"Nice to see you too, Bella."

Alice declared that she was the winner of the checker game, then, in a blur of white and black, she skipped over to my side, kissing me on the cheek.

"Bella!" She squealed, throwing her arms around me. Cold and hard.

"Hi, Alice," I laughed, kissing the top of her spiky hair.

A while back, Alice had seen a vision. It was after Edward became human, so even he had no clue as to what she had seen. It didn't happen yet, because she teased Edward about him not knowing. It irked me for a while, because it involved _me_, but now I hardly give it a thought. She'll tell me whenever she's ready...

Rosalie didn't even spare me a glance. She was still jealous of Edward's becoming human instead of her. I sighed.

"Don't mind her," Esme said in her soft, motherly voice. "Would you like to get started?"

Esme and I were working on a quilt for Renee's baby, A.K.A., my future brother/sister. Renee was five months along, so a couple of months ago Esme had suggested to make a quilt for the baby. Of course, Esme could have probably finished the quilt in under an hour, but she was working at a human pace, so I could keep up with her. I think she was mostly doing it so we could spend time together, so whenever she offered that I come over to work on it, it was hard to decline.

Edward didn't come downstairs until midnight, which was when Esme and I decided to continue our project another day. I think she noticed that I was dog-tired and couldn't stand to stay awake even a few more minutes.

I must have fallen asleep even before we walked out of the door, because when I woke up I was back in my bedroom.

* * *

_I didn't finish reading Breaking Dawn. I'm on chapter 34. I don't want to finish it yet (it's the last of the series!) so I figured that I might as well get my new story started, to keep myself from walking to my room, and finishing the book. If you want to talk about it, PLEASE don't mention anything past chapter 34. Are you guys enjoying Breaking Dawn/ Did you enjoy it? Personally, I like it. Not my favorite in the series, but I loved it! It was different, and, to me, at least, made me gasp on several occasions. And I'm not even done yet! I do want to know, though, did anybody else get choked up/cry at pages 325-328? Oh my goodness! I thought that was the cutest thing ever!_

_Oh, and one more thing. I highly recommend going to The Mitch Hansen Band website, and listen to their song Lullaby. It's a Twilight inspired band, and the lullaby is supposed to be Edward's lullaby. Personally, I cried when I heard it. It's what I even listened to when I wrote this._

_**Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmare

_Sorry about the wait. You see, I already planned out this story in the middle of I'd Give Anything, and it's just sort of difficult to write it down, to try to get my thoughts on the page in a coherent way and such. On my previous stories I kind of just went with whatever came to my head - as long as it made sense - so knowing what I want to write is different…eh, maybe I'm just weird._

_Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews! Oh, and I want to especially thank DV. On every review she makes my writing confidence go way up! Thanks._

_Enjoy! (:_

* * *

**  
_Fear is only as deep as the mind allows --Japenese proverb_**

I awoke with a start. I sat up in the bed like a rocket, my hand flying to my throat.  
It was such a horrible dream.

My chest rose and fell at such a high speed, but it didn't even register I was sobbing until I felt warm arms encircle me.  
Edward pulled me into his muscular chest and let me cry into his bare chest.

"Shhh," he whispered into my ear; the sound was too anxious to soothe me.

My lips began to kiss every inch of him I could reach. His chest. His neck. His collarbone. His shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around him, desperate to get closer.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I-It's nothing. I h-had a b-b-bad d-dream is, is all."

The hand that wasn't holding me to him reached up the wipe my tears, then started stroking my hand.  
"I-I'm sorry I w-woke you…"

He started rocking me. A soft, steady rock. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

I just began to cry harder.

"I'll take that as a no," he whispered, kissing my forehead. I surprised him by reached up and kissing his lips. His kissed me back, confused but willing. My fingers knotted in his hair and his in mine.

I began to deepen the kiss, desperate to forget the dream. I knew the most effective way to lose my memory would be kissing Edward. Only one thing could be better than kissing Edward, and that was sex.

Thinking that, I began to loosen my hold on his bronze hair. My hands began to explore the perfect planes of his chest. I continued down, running my fingers along his abdomen. I felt the bump of his abs. I began to travel lower but long fingers formed shackles around my wrist.

"Bella…" he whispered. His voice was thick with desire, but that was not why he whispered my name. I caught the other tone: concern. "What happened in your drea--nightmare?"

I grimaced. He knew me too well. He knew that I just didn't randomly wake up in the middle of the night and decide to make love.

"Nothing," I said, not wanting to explain.

"It was just a dream," he murmured. "It wasn't real. You can tell me. You might feel better."

It was too late, his words already repainted the image in my head. The image I had tried so hard to forget. The silly grief overtook me again, and I sobbed.

The grief was unjustified, of course. I shouldn't be hurting so much over a dream.

Nightmare, I corrected myself.

Edward's arms held me again, but all desire was gone. He was comforting me like he did so many times before.

I saw it, then. My nightmare.

_Edward and I were in our cottage, laughing and kissing. We were in our living room, by the crackling fireplace. Christmas decorations were hung throughout the house, and Christmas music was playing from Edward's expensive stereo. When I first saw this, I had thought it was a good dream. _

_  
Abruptly, though, everything changed. _

_  
Emmett had barged through our door. His face wasn't normal in the least. Panic and anguish covered his face like a mask.  
"What is it?" Edward asked, immediately getting up. _

_  
"Carlisle…all of them…."_

_  
He continued like this. Muttering in coherent words. I stood there, confused, and so did Edward. I couldn't understand his words -- only one word stood out among the others. _

_  
Volturi. _

_  
Edward and I shared a horrified glance when Emmett stiffened even more. _

_  
His growled, shifting his position so he was in a crouch. His lips pulled up, exposing his glistening white teeth. He moved to the door, tense for battle. _

_  
Three figures in black cloaks approached him. _

_  
"Emmett!" I had screamed, running toward him. Edward grabbed me and threw me against the couch. I lay there, shocked._

_  
One vampire stood the farthest back. He slowly began making ground, and soon was in front of Edward. _

_  
Marcus. I immediately recognized the bored expression. _

_  
"No!" I roared and he launched for Edward. _

I was crying all over again.

"No." I whimpered through my sobs. "No, no, no."

"Bella!" Edward said, slightly shaking me. "Please! Please, if you value my sanity, please tell me what has upset you?"

It took me a while to get under control, and I gave up.

In detail, I told Edward my nightmare.

It was a horror only I fully understood.

* * *

_Okay, so a bit short...okay, I lot shorter than usual... A bit of a cliffy. (: I hoped this was very detailed and full of emotion…I worked hard to make sure it was. Tell me if I succeeded. Oh, and I have a new personal goal: I want to make 1,000 reviews. So, if you want to help me out: REVIEW!!_


	3. Chapter 3 A Pet

**_"Well," said Pooh, "what I like best," and then he had to stop and think. Because although Eating Honey was a very good thing to do, there was a moment just before you began to eat it which was better than when you were, but he didn't know what it was called. --_A.A. Milne**

Edward sang to me all night. After my episode last night I had a dreamless, satisfying sleep. I wasn't completely surprised that I didn't have anymore nightmares; Edward's voice was way more effective than any dream catcher.

We rolled out of bed and got ready for our morning run. I wore Edward's gray hoodie and sweat pants while he wore navy running pants and his red hoodie.

He intertwined our fingers together as we walked to the edge of the woods.

I gave him a quick kiss before starting off ahead of him. Of course he caught up to me pretty quick.

I followed the homemade dirt trail through the woods.

I was the one who came up with the who running idea. I figured Edward would enjoy it -- what with him being a human now.. -- and I was right. He immediately fell in love with the speed and the thrill of it. In our three months since starting this he hasn't missed a day.

The first few weeks for me, however, was hell. I'm not the athletic type in _any_ way shape or form, so my stamina wasn't exactly good for running. After five minutes of running I had to quit; it was either that or Edward would have to run me to the emergency room. It was hardly an exaggeration.

It was amazing, now, I realized as I ran side-by-side by Edward. We ran three miles each day through the forest. We didn't have any set time, as long as it was before lunch.

I could even carry on a conversation, now. I didn't need to take breaks to catch my breath. It was almost effortless. I understand Edward's missing of the vampire speed, now. It was exhilarating. You felt like if you pushed just that much further, you could fly.

We were a few minutes into the run when Edward's hand whipped around and restrained me. I gasped with surprise. My natural instinct was to look around me, to see what caused Edward to stop me.

My fear quickly melted to awe. Edward was in front of me, crouched down, petting something. I heard a faint _bark _and comprehension dawned on me. It was a puppy.

I slowly crawled over to them and smiled. The puppy was a German Shepard; only appearing to be only a few weeks old. His color was a mix of black and tan. His face looked a little small for his body, but it only added to the cuteness. (**Puppy picture on profile**)

Edward turned to me while stroking the puppy's ear. I scooted closer to him but the puppy didn't look up. His eyes were closed in contentment.

Edward picked him up slowly, then cuddled him to his chest, stroking the length of him.

I tentatively reached out and began to pet him too. I felt around for a collar or an identification of some sort, but came up empty.

"Poor thing's lost," I murmured. "I bet the little guy is hungry." I said. "Let's get him something to eat."

Edward nodded and stood up with me, still cradling the dog.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked him and we walked onto our front lawn.

"Er..." He said and he was quiet for a moment. "A boy."

I nodded. That was good. Someone once told me that boy dogs have a better temperament than girl dogs. It was one of those random bits of information you overhear people talking about.

Edward was still holding the puppy when I was going through the cabinets, looking for something a dog would eat. I had a feeling that they were going to become great friends...

"Do we have any cheese?" Edward suggested.

I nodded and pulled out the pack of American cheese from the refrigerator. I took apart several pieces and handed them to Edward.

I watched as the puppy ate all four pieces in record time.

"That's doing no good. By the time he's full he'll be sick!" I shook my head. "I'll run to the store and get some puppy food."

Edward nodded, already playing with the puppy.

I laughed to myself as I backed out of the driveway. Who would have thought Edward would want a dog?

I bought a package of IAMs puppy chow and started home. I had just begun to think about what I wanted to name the puppy, when I saw Mike standing on the sidewalk, desperately trying to flag me down.

I smiled -- I haven't seen Mike since the wedding -- and pulled over.

"Hi!" I waved as I hopped out of my Mercedes Guardian.

"Hey, Bella!" He waved back, his grin was so big I wondered if it hurt him.

He surprised me by giving me an expected hug, but I hugged him back. He hung on for a bit longer than necessary, so I squired away.

"What did you want?" I asked.

He smiled again and nodded towards my car.

I sighed. "Yes?"

He laughed. "I just want to get a good look at it, is all."

I nodded, watching as he inspected every square inch of the exterior and inspected the interior through the windows.

Honestly, it's a _car._

"Is she going to be okay, doctor?" I joked, hoping he would take it as a hint.

"Sorry," he apologized, turning slightly pink.

"That's alright. Hey, do you know anybody who lost a German Shepard puppy? It's mostly black, but has tan markings..."

Mike shook his head and I remembered something.

"Why aren't you at school?"

His faced changed abruptly to sadness and grief. I reach my hand out to help -- a reflex action -- but pulled it back, thinking better of it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I didn't want to be pushy.

"I decided to stay home...my mom got diagnosed with breast cancer."

I was shocked. Poor Mrs. Newton! Poor Mike! How ghastly it would be to have a parent sick with a disease as horrible as cancer? I couldn't even conceive it!

"Awh, Mike!" I gave him a hug.

He pulled away a lot more quickly than I would have thought.

"I, er, better get home."

I nodded. I instantly felt horrible for asking what I did. How was it my business anyway whether he went to school or not?

I walked to my car and began driving home.

I would have to visit Mrs. Newton soon, I decided.

I pulled into our driveway and instantly forgot about Mike and his mom.

I laughed at the site in front of me.

Edward and the puppy, who I hope will be named _Jacob _by the end of the day, were in the front lawn. Edward was throwing a softball across the yard, and the puppy would run and retrieve it.

I noticed a letter in Edward's hand.

"What's that?" I asked, still smiling.

"A letter from your mom," he explained. The letter wasn't opened, and curiosity sparked. My mom never wrote me a letter before...

"I'll set his food inside," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

I carried the heavy package of food into the kitchen found old plastic dishes in my cupboard. I filled one up with food and the other one up with water from the tap.

I set them both by the door and went to my bedroom.

I layed across my bed and opened the letter.

_Bella,_

_Hi. It's me, your mom. Phil and I went through some old boxes last week, and stumbled across a stationary set, addressed to me, from Grandma Swan. I figured I would put them to good use. You know me.  
Thanksgiving is this Thursday, can you believe it? I talked to Esme last week, and she told me that you were planning on having it at your new house. I hope this is true, because I am just dying to see your new home!  
Also, I was wondering if you would want to come back to Florida after Thanksgiving? We could go boating, swimming, and spend time together. Edward is invited, too, of course.  
I hope your holding up well; though there is no doubt in my mind you and Edward are happy with your new life.  
You don't have to write me back; an e-mail will do._

_Mom._

I smiled. Coming to Florida seemed like an amazing idea. I bet Edward would love it, too, since he wouldn't have to stay inside all day and make up excuses for doing so.

I heard rustling in the kitchen and I knew that Edward and the puppy came in for a break.

With a smile I rolled off of the bed and walked out into the kitchen to tell Edward about our post-Thanksgiving plans.

* * *

With no surprise, Edward agreed to go to Florida. We were leaving Saturday morning with Renee.

Also, Edward agreed with me the second I suggested Jacob as our puppy's new name. It felt right -- Jacob deserved to be named after something. And what better than a dog?!

Esme and I were in the kitchen. I was teaching her how to stuff a turkey -- she called dips on next year's Thanksgiving, and said she needed all the help she could get.

We were talking about our trip to Florida when the conversation suddenly turned on me.

"So..." Esme started. I noticed a catch in her sweet, motherly voice.

"Yes?"

"Am I going to be a grandma soon?" She asked.

My breath hitched and I almost choked on my own spit.

"I'm sorry; don't answer that. I don't want to terribly interfere with your life," Esme apologized.

I shook my head. "No, no. I just...caught me off guard."

She smiled.

"We never really discussed it...well, I mean we discussed how we are _able _to now, since he's human and all..., but we never discussed _acting _upon it."

My face had to be five shades red. I didn't take my eyes off of the turkey.

"I was just wondering. It is a bit soon. You are only eighteen, after all."

Although her words seemed sincere, I knew age meant little to the Cullen's.

"Let's move on to the potatoes," I suggested, eager to change the subject.

* * *

_I couldn't resist giving Bella and Edward a pet. I thought it was just too cute! I also love the quote in the beginning. Moving onto the Olympics, Shawn Johnson finally got her gold!! I'm so proud of our 2008 team!! Ohh, and Michael Phelps!! Did you hear the Taylor Swift song: Change? It's in the Olympic playlist. Go ahead, listen to it!  
Anyways, I did some calculations, estimating that I get 20 reviews each chapter, and I found out to reach my 1,000 review goal, I'll have to write 50 chapters...the odds of that happening are slim to none, so if you haven't reviewed before please: REVIEW!!_


	4. Chapter 4 Thanksgiving

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

**_  
I don't care how poor a man is; if he has family, he's rich. __―__Dan Wilcox and Thad Mumford, "Identity Crisis," MASH_**

"Edward? Did you take a shower?"

I was beyond stressed. I couldn't _believe _how much work it took to host a Thanksgiving dinner! Turkey, stuffing, potatoes, green beans, gravy, bread, wine, non-alcoholic drinks, chairs, big tables...The list went on and on and on...

Esme left around midnight last night, and we finished nearly everything that needing to be finished. The turkey was stuffed, the potatoes were peeled, mashed and ready to place in the oven, and we even had extra stuffing (just in case the turkey didn't hold enough).

Even so, it was unnecessary. I mean, really, there were six vampires coming for crying out loud! They didn't even eat! All who was left was Edward, Charlie, Renee and Phil, and maybe Seth, but I wasn't counting on that, since he had his own family and all. It wasn't a big group whatsoever.

Only two things really kept me going. One: This was Edward' s first human Thanksgiving in almost one hundred years, I wanted it to be special. Two: Friday Edward and I were leaving for Jacksonville. It was going to be almost like a second honeymoon; except Renee would be there. It would be a nice time, though. I haven't visit Renee in Jacksonville since Victoria was still alive...I shuddered at the image of her fiery hair and scowling face.

Renee and Phil were going to be here any minute. I had just finished blow drying my hair and was now getting dressed. I chose blue jeans and a light blue blouse – Edward's favorite color on me.

Edward came into the bedroom wearing my favorite tilted smile. He was wearing jeans as well and a white dress shirt.

"Yes, Bella," Edward answered in a teasing tone. "I got a shower, I'm dressed, and I will behave myself."

I rolled my eyes. "I never said you wouldn't behave yourself. Don't be silly." I teased back, walking over to him and tangling my fingers into his bronze hair. It was still slightly wet from his shower.

We stared at each other for a minute. He looked into my boring chocolate eyes and I looked into his emerald green eyes. They were endless. I could stare and stare and stare at them, but I would never find an end. They were a mix of different shades of green and shined with love. I could stare into them forever, never stopping, but I heard a doorbell. I sighed and pulled away.

Vampire Edward would have grudgingly agreed to my pulling back, but human Edward pulled my arm and wrapped it around his neck in a quick movement – as quick as a human could get – and crushed his full lips to mine. I brought my other arm around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He backed up until we hit the wall. His lips moved down to my neck, and the door rang again.

"Damn," I moaned.

I felt his smile. He untangled my legs from him I removed my arms. I felt my lips slid into a pout. He laughed and took my hand, guiding me down the stairs.

"Later," he whispered before he opened the door.

I smiled. Later.

Behind the door was five month pregnant Renee and Phil.

I ran and gave her a hug. "Hi, mom!"

She hugged me back, and our bodies were separated by a small yet noticeable bump.

"Hello, Phil. Thanks for coming."

"It's no problem, Bella. It's all Renee's been talking about. Well, that and vanilla ice cream."

Renee flushed a delicate pink and playfully slapped Phil on the arm. She turned to me. "I crave ice cream, though it has to be vanilla." She shook her head. "When your pregnant, you'll know what I mean."

All I could do was nod.

It wasn't that I didn't want kids with Edward, but I was just enjoying the time we had together. It was just me and him. We didn't have any responsibilities, like kids, to worry about. We could just decide to do something and we were gone. If we had a kid – especially a _baby –_ that privilege would be taken away. There was also another reason, but it was so embarrassing that I would never tell anyone, not even Edward...probably.

I was scarred to death at the thought of even being pregnant. I mean, sure, I took care of Renee like a child, but that was different. I didn't provide for Renee. Meals, a home, that was all her. Being responsible for another human being was just too far out there for right now. Maybe in a few years. I was still only nineteen.

When I told Edward that I wanted to wait a few years, he didn't understand why not. Edward was thrilled that we were _able _to have a baby, and he wanted to have one as soon as possible. I tried to get him to understand that I wasn't ready, but I don't think he did. He dropped the subject and hasn't brought it up since then. Although that didn't mean that he didn't leave innuendos or anything. "Love, there's a sale on baby clothes at Kohls," was a favorite of his.

"Well, come on in," I said after an uncomfortable silence. Edward gave me a wink and I glowered at him. He chuckled faintly and Renee raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," I mouthed, shaking my head. I led them to the living room when the door rang again.

Edward ran to answer it while Renee placed my hand over her bulging stomach to feel the baby kick. I smiled – it felt weird.

I heard a familiar voice, and then I heard Esme berate Emmett. I didn't ask.

Renee, Phil and I all got up to say our hello's to the Cullens. Charlie walked in after them.

"Dad!" I called. I haven't seen him since the wedding. I missed him.

"Hey, Bells. Nice place."

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. He blushed with embarrassment. I stifled my giggle.

I smiled when everything settled down. All of my previous worries and stress was, for the moment, deflated. Right now, I was just happy.

I excused myself to check on the turkey. It looked good. Nice, brown, and juicy. My mouth watered.

_Ding-dong._

My head cocked to the side in confusion.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to my company.

I looked out of the window to see who it was and a smile broke out.

"Hi everybody!" I answered when I opened up the door. They were all standing in the door way. Seth, Sue Clearwater, Billy Black, Embry, Quil, even Paul, Sam, and Emily. Not only them, but the entire wolf pack. The only one who wasn't there was Leah. It was definitely a good thing that I went overboard with the food, I thought. "Come in!"

I led them all into the living room. The wolf pack had to duck their heads to fit in the house. I kind of felt bad, but I figured they would be sitting throughout the day mostly, so it wouldn't matter.

"Look who came!" I said once I was in the living room. It pleased me immensely to see everybody looking just as excited as I was.

I watched the scene in front of me and couldn't believe it, even though I was seeing it. Weren't the vampires and werewolves just at war a few months ago? The war that led to Jacob's death? (His life would have ended anyways, whether he sacrificed his humanity for me or not. Carlisle told me that he was bleeding way too much, and that it was inevitable. It was the day of the funeral, when I couldn't stop crying. His words didn't help me a lot, but they had helped, and I now excepted the fact that Jacob went out with a bang. I never did find out who had hurt him the the first place. Thinking of Jacob made me think that he would have loved to be here for Thanksgiving. Whether there were vampires or not. He always enjoyed eating and having a good time...)

"Bella? Hellooo!"

I blinked twice, realizing that I had spaced out. It was Seth who was waving his large hand in front of me.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

Seth nodded, sadness clouding his eyes.

"About Jake, huh? Yeah, me too. He loved parties that involved a bunch of food."

I smiled weakly, too. "He liked a good time even more." I said, my voice suddenly hoarse. Edward, in a conversation with Charlie about sports, didn't notice mine and Seth's private conversation. Being human and all, he didn't have that super sensitive hearing and such.

Seth nodded in agreement and gave me a hug. I hadn't realized I was crying until I opened my eyes and saw tear stains on Seth's orange T-shirt. It figured. Winter and the wolf pack was wearing a summer wardrobe.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized to Seth. For some reason, I didn't let myself out of the hug. I think it was because Seth could sympathize with me. I mean, Edward was as understanding as possible, but they _did _hate each other. (Though, I firmly believed that once Edward realized that Jacob was dying, and Jacob was realizing that he was dying, they both realized that they could have been friends all along.) It was nice to talk to someone who missed Jacob just as much as I did. Maybe even more. Jacob and Seth were good friends.

Just like I was his best friend. I was his soul mate in a world that wasn't filled with mythical creatures...

After a few moments of comforting each other, it occurred to me that, unlike before, people had to be paying attention to us.

"Thanks, Seth," I whispered in his ear before I pulled away. I smiled through my tears, just as Seth was smiling through his.

I was right, every body was looking at us. But their eyes were teasing or full or humor. Like mine and Seth's, everybody but my family's eyes were tearing. Even so, I could read the sadness in the Cullen and Hale's eyes. All except Rosalie, but I fervently ignored her. She was still bitchy about the fact that Edward was human, and not her.

We were all quiet for a long time. When I finally pulled myself together I looked around at the gathered bunch.

They really shouldn't have fit together. Tall, short, white skin, russet skin, hot, cold, werewolf, vampire, human...it shouldn't fit.

But it did. It was a big family. We all shared something.

We shared a loss of a great person who was a friend, a lover, a son, a best friend. Even an enemy.

We shared a connection. We were all are, or were once, human.

We shared a love, if for nothing else, food.

Above all, I believe even the vampires and werewolves – common enemies since forever – shared a friendship. It was a special kind of friendship, because we all knew there were be many for fights – non-deadly, I hoped – and many more disagreements, but once in a while, like today, we could come together and comfort each other. We could laugh, cry, argue, even make fun of each other.

I think I had Jacob to fight for that. I originally thought that Jacob giving Edward his humanity would have a terrible effect, but, as it turned out, it had the opposite effect. I made us friends. I wasn't exactly sure how it had that effect, but I wasn't going to question it. Somethings should be left to just be; no question.

It was Alice who broke the silence.

"The food is ready." She said in her sure voice.

I nodded and made my way into the kitchen.

Everything was fine for the rest of the day. We shared a perfect meal and after that had a perfect party.

Believe it or not, somethings _can _be perfect.

* * *

_Ah, Thanksgiving. I miss Jacob, though. I wasn't planning on having Jacob involved at all in this chapter, but that was the direction it took me to. I think it's nice. _

_Did you all hear about Midnight Sun? If not, I'm not going to tell you. Visit her website...It has me very upset. _

_The next chapter is going to be at Florida. I'm excited to write that! _

_Please, review. Did you guys notice that pointless stories that are just filled with lemons can get thousands of reviews, but a story that actually has a plot doesn't get nearly as many? Just babbling. Speaking of lemons, I got a request to write one, and a request not to write one. Here is where I stand with that: I'm flattered that somebody would ask me to write a lemon (would you ask a bad author to write something like that? If you would, don't answer that) but I'm not going to go in that direction right now. It leaves something to be desired, I think. I like reading stories where they give you just enough information (T-rated), but stop there. It's more romantic or something, I think._

_REVIEW!!_


	5. Chapter 5 Florida

_**Love makes a family. --Gigi Kaeser**_

Everything was ready. Charlie was watching our puppy, Jacob (My new vampire family wasn't watching him for obvious reasons…), and Edward and I were set to leave for Florida in an hour.

I tapped my foot anxiously—waiting to get on a plane was torture. Not to mention security and all of that crap…

Instead of Renee, Phil and Edward and I leaving together, Renee left on a plane last night, her explanation being that she needed the house in order. I knew the real reason—Phil was scheduled for an excepted game.

At last Edward and I got into the plane and took off.

* * *

"Mom!" I yelled once she opened the door.

"Bella! How are you?" She hugged me, asking me questions faster than I could answer them.

"How are _you, _Edward?"

Edward answered her in his perfectly polite voice. "Very good, Renee. How are you today?"

"Good, good. Well, come on in you two. Those bags look heavy."

Ugh, they were. Alice insisted buying me clothes at the last minute. She gave me a month worth's of clothes for a week trip.

Renee was telling us about the boat she rented for the weekend, and showed us it. It was a speed boat, which is good, because, you know, no rowing and it would be hard to tip over, even with a danger magnet like myself.

Renee had recently moved—the house they had previously own was just, in Renee's opinion, too small if they were going to be adding another addition.

They lived by a lake. It was in their backyard, and after you went past a tunnel, you were surrounded by nothing but trees and water.

I always love boating—I couldn't wait to get on the water.

"Phil should be home around dinner," Renee explained.

Renee wasn't fussing or acting like her usual self. I noticed it over Thanksgiving, and even more so now. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not—it didn't feel like Renee.

If I was having a baby, would it change me so dramatically?

I shook my head to clear it, bringing myself back to planet earth, were Renee was answering Edward's questions and the boat's horsepower and such. Men…

* * *

Phil _was _back by dinner, and we ate fried chicken with our feet soaking in the lake water. It was a perfect temperature—I wouldn't mind if Edward wanted to take me out on a midnight swim in _this _water.

I smiled at the memory of that chilly night in Forks, when Edward threw me into the freezing cold water.

I looked at him. He really was perfect. So chivalrous and gentlemanly. He was the perfect boyfriend, fiancée, and is now the perfect husband. In a few years he'll be the perfect father and grandfather…

"What?" he asked with a mouthful of chicken.

"Nothing," I said, looping my arm through his and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Renee, are Bella and I aloud to take the boat out tonight?" Edward asked.

"Sure, Edward."

He winked at me, and I smiled back.

"So, Phil, what's your batting average?"

I sighed. Boy and their sports. Renee struck up a conversation of the weather, which was hot, humid and full of pesky bugs.

We stayed on the wooden dock until it got dark. It was a full moon tonight, and the sky was clear—something you never got in Forks—so you could see every star that twinkled in the sky.

We all went in the house, and Edward and I changed into our swimming suits. I would never get used to the site of him in all of his perfection.

He smiled at me, and looking over me, and I blushed. _Stupid bikini_, I thought. Alice had to pack me skimpy, strappy bathing suits. It was hardly a bikini. "Coincidentally" they were all a navy blue—Edward's favorite color on me.

He helped me into the boat, and then jumped in next, releasing it from the dock.

He took us out past the tunnel, to the deep part of the lake.

It was beautiful, of course. The moon reflected on the water, and combined with the trees, it looked like a painting. Like I said—beautiful.

When we got to the middle Edward stopped the boat, and we were just moving in whichever direction the current was taking us.

He smiled at me and walked to the back seat with me, and we didn't say anything, we just looked at the scene that was all around us.

Edward began singing to me, but it wasn't my lullaby.

_"Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years_

_  
There was only you and me_

_  
We were young and wild and free_

_  
Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_  
We've been down that road before_

_  
But that's over now_

_  
You keep me comin' back for more_

___Baby you're all that I want_

___  
When you're lyin' here in my arms_

___  
I'm findin' it hard to believe_

___  
We're in heaven_

___  
And love is all that I need_

___  
And I found it here in your heart_

___  
It isn't too hard to see_

___  
We're in heaven_

___Oh - once in your life you find someone_

___  
Who will turn your world around_

___  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

___  
Ya-nothin' could change what you mean to me_

___  
Oh there's lots that I could say_

___  
But just hold me now_

___  
Cause our love will light the way."_

The song, which was beautiful in the first place, was even more beautiful in Edward's soft, honey voice. I found myself with tears in my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away, embarrassed.

Edward's hands grasped mine, restraining me from wiping them.

He smiled at me, and I noticed his eyes were glossy with tears that hadn't spilled over yet.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. Emotion for me. Would I ever get used to it? That he wanted me, and only me?

"I love you, Edward."

Our faces came closer and closer together like a magnetic force.

His lips, soft and anxious, touched mine. His hand tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to him, while the other one contoured around my cheek, securing my face to his. I felt him smiled under me, and I smiled, too. We pulled away from each other for a moment, and looked into each other's eyes.

His eyes sparkled with excitement, and he brought his mouth back to mine, and our lips moved together simultaneously, fitting together like we were made for each other.

We probably were.

We deepened the kiss, and I froze, stiffening.

"Bella?" Edward asked, instantly concerned.

"I think—I'm sick," I blurted out, clamping my hand over my mouth.

Embarrassed beyond relief for ruining a perfect moment, I stood up, rushing to the front of the boat, where I threw up into the water.

Edward came to my side, holding my hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his lips at my ear.

"I got sea sick," I said, wiping my mouth. "I've never gotten that before."

And then I remembered something.

"Oh, that explains it," I whispered, instantly at ease.

"Explains what?"

"My period is due any hour now—I've never been on a boat when I was on it, or due for it, for that matter."

He looked at me like I was crazy and I guess it did sound kind of funny. My period is due any hour now. God, I sounded like a complete moron. Well, still, it was true. Today was exactly thirty days, and I always got my period on my thirtieth day, with no exceptions.

"Well, all the same, we should go back," Edward suggested, already starting the engine.

I was going to object, but I could feel another round of nausea roll through me, and I thought better of it. If I was sea sick, I was sea sick. It wasn't my fault.

Edward helped me off of the boat, and we got showers and changed into our night clothes.

We sat on the couch and watch a movie, and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, and panicked, running into the bathroom.

I fell asleep last night. Oh, no. Blood is probably all over Renee and Phil's couch…all over Edward.

Well, if there was ever a way for him to be permanently afraid of me, this would be the trick.

I sighed, grabbing my tampons.

I got lightheaded.

I was blood free—for the first time since the eighth grade I had missed my period.

_No, no, no!_

* * *

___So sorry it took me this long to update. I began my own story last week, and I've been working on it every chance I got (I'm up to 11,000 words!). I hope your not mad at me for getting Bella pregnant, I'm sure you were expecting it, though. I had to do it. REVIEW PLEASE!!_


	6. Chapter 6 What?

_**Hi Fanfiction readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Well, maybe enjoy is the wrong word, you'll see why:**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been thinking of what direction to go in the story. I thought something entirely out of nowhere would make the story juicier. **_

* * *

**When the person who helps to keep you out-of-control is out-of-control himself**

**Who do you turn to?**

** --me.**

Alright, so I had two options.

Option one: I could pretend to be all happy about the baby, for Edward's sake, of course.

Option two: I could go to Carlisle, take care of the baby, and Edward would never know.

No. I could never do option two. It's Edward's baby, which makes it special. I could never murder anything that had him in it.

I couldn't do option one, either. I really wasn't happy about it. Why would I get pregnant, just at the time I made up my mind to wait a few years. Why oh _why_?

I looked down at my flat stomach. Could I picture me being round with child?

No.

Could I picture holding a baby that Edward and I created?

No.

Could I picture Edward coming home after visiting someone or something, and seeing me in the doorway, waiting for him, either a child in my hands or expecting? He would give me a kiss, then the baby.

Yes. That I could; it was so Edward.

Could I picture Charlie and Renee being grandparents?

Maybe.

Could I picture Carlisle and Esme grandparents?

_Never._

Maybe I should talk to Alice?

No. She would be _way _too excited.

Esme?

No. She'd be excited too.

Rosal--

_No._

Jasper?

No. He'd make me feel all happy about it.

Carlisle?

Probably.

Emmett?

Emmett...hm. I never talk to Emmett about personal matters. Maybe I should give him a shot?

Did being pregnant make you ask yourself random questions? My mind was flying a mile a minute.

Well...

I _could _except the baby. I'm sure after a few months I might even be _happy _about it. Edward would be ecstatic, which would make it hard for me not to be.

I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in."

I stared at the ceiling as he opened up the door and laid next to me.

"How are you feeling today?"

Would I ever get used to his warm body next to mine? The feel of his heartbeat?

"Pretty much the same. Can we go home?"

Oh, how I wanted to go home. Maybe to get back to _normal._ I missed normal.

I began to cry.

"Bella!" Edward cried, his voice alarmed. "What's wrong?"

_Normal_. We would never be normal again. No more morning runs or leaving whenever we wanted to go wherever we wanted. I'd either be too tired or weak with the baby or have the baby who we would need to take everywhere.

Was there no mercy on me? Did I live an impossibly sinful previous life, and now I was being punished for it? Edward and I could never remain normal for long. Our lives were always on the edge. We were either in an inconvenient situation, or our lives were in danger.

"Bella! Did Carlisle tell you? I'm so sorry!"

I froze. "Carlisle tell me what?" I managed to say.

Understanding colored his eyes.

"Nothing," he said, then blinked innocently.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"It's not something I want to tell, Bella."

I waited, still somewhat frozen.

"Bella..."

I watched his beautiful green eyes as he spoke.

"Do you remember when I wanted to talk to Carlisle? Back when you wanted to tell Esme you wanted to host Thanksgiving dinner?"

I nodded.

"I had some health questions to ask him. As you know I have two medical degrees, but I wanted to make sure, before I got scared."

Edward? Scared?

"What?" I whispered. I was sure my face was white and my lips were blue.

He traced my face.

"I have cancer, Bella."

I couldn't even think the word.

Today my whole world shifted.

I was going to have a baby.

Edward was sick.

_Why_? _Why _did I let this happen. I should have had Carlisle change him right after we learned he was human. What was I thinking? Being human was too much for both of us.

"You have to become a vampire again!" I said. I wanted to shout, but it came out as a whisper. "You have to!"

"Shhh, Bella. It's going to be okay. I'm going to be okay."

Okay? He's going to be okay? We're going to be okay?

Never. We would never be okay.

What did _Edward _do to deserve this?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I wished I was a child again. Everything was so easy back then. One plus one equaled two, and nightmares occurred only when I was asleep.

I could not bear this life anymore. I just couldn't take it.

If it wasn't for the man lying next to me, I would have given up a long time ago.

No. I had to be strong. For Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

Under any other circumstances, I would be 100% be agaisnt this. In the last chapter I made the decision to have Edward come down with cancer. When I wrote that, it was around my the first anniversary of my uncle's death from lung cancer. So I kind of did it to vent my feelings a little. Majority will rule as to whether I take that back, or keep it. If I take it back, I'll just delete the chapter and continue on as if it never happened.

xoxo


End file.
